A Knight You Can Always Trust
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sparkle meets Sir Daniel but thinks he's a Forever Knight. Can he prove to her he's not like them?


**This story came to me and I just had to write it. :) Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Shocks belongs to guestsurprise. Sir Daniel, Chelsea, Sparkle, and Rachel belong to me.**

* * *

 **A Knight You Can Always Trust**

Rachel came through the door of the Grant Mansion with a few bags of food on her arms along with her tote bag that contained her stuff for work. She went into the kitchen and checked the calendar to see which aliens were home or on missions. Rook, Shocks, Feedback, and Water Hazard were home while the rest of the aliens were on missions and she smiled as she saw some of them were coming home in the next few days. "They'll no doubt be tired from their missions," she said to herself and decided to plan a big dinner for them.

Two arms circled her waist and she jumped a little in surprise before lifting up her left arm and looking beside her to see her niece Chelsea was behind her and hugging her. "Hey, honey," Rachel said, hugging her niece. "How was your day?"

"It's been good. Sparkle and I went swimming in the pool with Dad. Even Uncle Feedback and Uncle Shocks joined us and we had a big water fight," the teenager said.

The owner of the Grant Mansion laughed warmly. "A good time in the pool always includes an epic water fight," she said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa!" Rachel exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin. Chelsea also jumped and clung to her.

"What was that?" The young girl asked.

"It sounded like a child's scream," her aunt answered before she went stiff. "Wait. That was your cousin, Sparkle!"

Both of them quickly moved to the foyer and met up with Shocks and Feedback. "Where's Sparkle?" Feedback asked in alarm.

Meanwhile, the five-year-old Conductoid was running from who she thought was a Forever Knight. She burst into her room and hid under her bed, curling up into a ball, covering her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming.

The Forever Knight chasing her was actually Sir Daniel, the White Tickle Knight. He had seen Sparkle come out of the rec room, but when she had seen him, she screamed in fear and ran. He was now searching for her when he saw Rachel, Chelsea, Feedback, and Shocks come upstairs. The two Conductoids instantly went on alert at seeing him, jumping in front of the two girls with their antennae and plugged fingers sparking angrily. "How did a Forever Knight get in here?" Shocks asked.

"No doubt they sent a spy to find the house," Feedback growled.

Sir Daniel faced them, holding his hands out in a gesture of no harm. "You have me mistaken for your enemies," he said gently. "I'm not a Forever Knight."

Chelsea gasped and went around Feedback, who was in front of her, and she went up to Sir Daniel, standing in front of him. "Uncle Feedback. Uncle Shocks, it's okay," she said. "He's not a Forever Knight."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hands on her brothers' shoulders. "She's right, guys," she said, seeing their antennae and fingers slowed stopped sparking. "This is Sir Daniel. He's a White Tickle Knight, one of our allies. Chelsea created him years ago."

Feedback blinked. "A…White Tickle Knight?" He asked in confusion.

Chelsea giggled. "He's a knight who uses tickling to cheer me up," she explained. "I created him a long time ago when I was still a foster kid."

A white feather cape flew out from behind Sir Daniel and gently wrapped around the teenager, making her smile as she snuggled into it. "And this is his cape. It's not only one of Sir Daniel's weapons, but he uses it for transport too, like a magic carpet."

"I also use it to comfort my charge and friends," the knight explained.

Shocks suddenly smelled something familiar. "Where is that cotton candy smell coming from?" He asked.

Chelsea giggled again. "The cape," she said. "I made the silk side of it smell like cotton candy, which is my favorite scent. I created it like that to remind me that I could always count on Sir Daniel to help me feel better and it helped me sleep when I was younger."

Sir Daniel gently ruffled the young girl's hair in affection, his white eyes glowing a little. "Perhaps it can also help the little one who is quite frightened of me for some reason," he said.

That caught their attention. "Sir Daniel, was that scream we heard…one of the children?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a young one who looks just like these two," he said, gesturing to Shocks and Feedback. "May I ask who this young one is?"

"Her name is Sparkle," Feedback answered. "And she's my daughter."

Rachel suddenly gasped as realization hit her. "Sparkle must think you're a Forever Knight, Sir Daniel," she said.

The White Tickle Knight looked concerned. "She hasn't run into those despicable people, has she?" He asked.

He watched the owner of the Grant Mansion and Sparkle's father look at each other. Shocks cocked his head to the side and Chelsea also looked worried. "She has?" The teenager asked softly.

"Yes," Feedback said softly before nodding to Rachel, who nodded back and turned to the other three.

"About six years ago, I was targeted by the Forever Knights, as they were looking for the Grant Mansion to find the aliens. I managed to escape the prison cell when I came into a room and saw a strange object covered by a sheet. A crackling sound beneath it caught my attention and when I pulled away the sheet, I saw a baby female Conductoid inside a holding tube. The Knights were using her as a power source," she said.

Sir Daniel went rigid. "They were using an infant as a power source?!" He asked with an angry growl.

The others looked a bit stunned as they hadn't seen the White Tickle Knight get upset and Chelsea hugged her friend. "They do horrible things and they don't care who they hurt," she said.

"I'm afraid Chelsea's right," Rachel said. "I was angered too. So I got her out and ran. Thankfully, our rescue came in the form of Rook, Tetrax, and Ghostfreak. We named the small Conductoid 'Sparkle', because when she's happy, her antennae, fingers, and tail give off small sparks. When we arrived home, Feedback instantly adopted her."

Feedback nodded. "But those Forever Knights made her afraid and she's very shy about meeting new people," he said.

"And myself being a knight no doubt brought up some bad memories for her," Sir Daniel said sadly. "Feedback, do forgive me. I did not mean to frighten your daughter so much."

"It's not your fault, Sir Daniel," the Conductoid said, holding out his hand for a handshake, which the knight accepted. "But if you could help Sparkle see that you're a knight she can trust, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Consider it done," the Tickle Knight said in agreement.

"Where did Sparkle go?" Chelsea asked.

"Her room, no doubt," Shocks said.

"Auntie Rachel? Is it safe to come out?"

At that inquiry, Rachel turned to see Sparkle was behind her, having come out of her room and gone up to her. "Is the Forever Knight gone?" The little one asked.

Before Rachel could answer, Sparkle looked in front of her and saw Sir Daniel again and her eye got big before she screamed loudly. "Forever Knight!" She screamed out and ran.

"Sparkle, wait, sweetie!" Feedback called to her.

"Sparkle, wait!" Chelsea called out.

The small Conductoid suddenly tripped on one of the hall rugs and tried to scramble back up, but her tail and antennae got tangled up around her ankles and hands and she fell over, tied up and trapped. Shocks instantly went up to her, as did Rachel, who looked worried as Sparkle began to cry as she couldn't get free and terror filled her. "Oh, dear," Rachel said in concern.

"We need to get her untangled," Shocks said, knowing that it was no fun when a Conductoid's antennae and tail got tangled up in knots like that.

Chelsea had an idea. "Wait," she said to her uncles. "What if…Sir Daniel helped Sparkle?"

Seeing what the teenager had in mind, the three adults nodded and took Sparkle to her room while Chelsea motioned Sir Daniel to follow them and to bring his cape. Once inside the room, the knight made a hand motion and the cape laid out on Sparkle's bed and Shocks gently set his niece on the cape. "Daddy," the little Conductoid whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," Feedback said soothingly before they carefully backed out and Sir Daniel went up to Sparkle, who looked up at him fearfully.

"Don't be frightened, little one," he soothed. "Let's see about getting you untangled."

Sparkle trembled as she saw the metal hands reach for her and she closed her eye tightly, jumping slightly when she felt Sir Daniel gently start trying to untangle her antenna and tail. She opened her eye in surprise as she realized the metal hands were gentle and didn't hurt as she originally thought they would. In moments, the knight successfully got her untangled. Sitting up, she looked up at him unsurely before feeling something gently wrap around her and saw it was the cape, which wrapped around her and she settled down, amazed at how soft it was and the cotton candy scent was also calming. She looked up at the knight. "Who are you?" She asked. "You don't act like the Forever Knights."

"Because I'm not in league with those monsters, little Sparkle," he said. "I am Sir Daniel, a White Tickle Knight that your cousin Chelsea created."

Sparkle's eye went wide. "A Tickle Knight?" She asked curiously. "What's that?"

"A knight who used tickles to cheer up little ones like you," he said as his cape levitated, making Sparkle gasp in surprise before she saw Sir Daniel come over and he wiggled his fingers at her, which made her giggle before she curled up to protect her tickle spots, but gentle fingers tickled her sides, making her giggle and try to protect her sides, but then those same fingers tickled her stomach and she immediately fell into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLES!" She laughed out.

"And a very ticklish little one you are, aren't you?" Sir Daniel asked in amusement. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

The tickle cape joined in as well, getting Sparkle's other tickle spots while the knight focused on her ticklish stomach. She laughed again, which caught the attention of her family. Chelsea giggled while Rachel, Feedback, and Shocks smiled in amusement before Sir Daniel stopped the tickle torture and picked up Sparkle in his arms, his cape returning to his shoulders as he held the small Conductoid gently and she snuggled up to him as he went over to the others, gently handing the little alien to her father. "She's very cute," he said.

"Thank you," Feedback said with a smile. "And thank you for helping her."

Sparkle looked at Chelsea. "You really created him long ago, Chelsea?" She asked.

"Yup, when I was your age," the teenager said. "Sir Daniel was my protector back then before we got separated. But now he's back for good."

"That I am, little one," the tickle knight said, ruffling her hair gently in affection.

Sparkle reached for Sir Daniel, who accepted her from Feedback and felt her wrap her arms around his neck in a hug before resting her head on his shoulder, a sign of trust. "I'm glad there's one good knight I can trust," she admitted. "I was afraid that the fairy tales about brave and good knights were untrue."

"They are true, little Sparkle," the white-armored knight said gently, rubbing her head gently before looking at Rachel, who caught on his train of thought and nodded.

"Someday," she said softly so only he heard her.

Someday, Sparkle would meet more knights she could trust.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga. I was wondering if you could do a sort of sequel to this story? Like Sparkle overhears Rachel mention Jocu and asks who that is and Sir Daniel suggests he and Rachel take Sparkle with them to Jocu's castle, but when they get there, Sparkle sees the Black Tickle Knights and runs off frightened, but the knights give chase, reassuring Rachel they'll find Sparkle and return her safely. Could it have a lot of chasing and tickles, pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
